The Ropes That Hold Me
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Kol kidnaps Elena for revenge and Elijah races to find her. Will Elijah finally reveal his feelings for her? Can Elena deal with the truth? Elejah
1. Chapter 1

Elena sat on her front porch thinking about the night's events. First, she had been kidnapped by the man she thought she could trust and nearly killed by his psycho sister. Then she had learned that Damon had turned her best friend Bonnie's mom into a vampire. Bonnie wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her. She had no one. All of a sudden she heard a twig snap.

"Hello, is anyone there?" her voice began to shake.

"Don't be afraid Elena," a strange voice whispered from inside the tress, "we are going to have a _great_ time together." The dark figure revealed itself. She recognized the person immediately, Kol Mikaelson.

"Wh-what do you mean _together_?" she stood up and started to try to make it to her door, but she never made it. There was a sudden gush of wind and a tall figure stood in between her and the door.

"Not tonight. You are not escaping."

"What do you want?" her body began to shake all over.

"You, but not in the way you think. See I was having a great time at the ball until your friend Damon decided to push me off a balcony and snap my neck, which by the way hurt a little bit. Also, I am still a little mad at my brother for killing me. I figured that killing your little idiotic friend Damon would be way to easy. So I decided to take away the one thing that he cares about most." He began to close the gap between them.

"If you are going to kill me, then why don't you just do it." Elena tried to back up but he pinned her against the wall.

"Now where would the fun in that be? No I am going to take you on a little road trip. But don't even think about trying to escape."

Suddenly he picked her up and ran with her to his car. He put her in the front seat, not even bothering to buckle her seat belt and ran around to the drivers seat. The car began to accelerate and they were driving out of Mystic Falls.

_I have to get out of this car_, Elena thought, _maybe I could jump out of the car and catch him by surprise_. She quietly moved her hand over the door and unlocked it. Then she opened the door and was about to jump out when a strong arm caught her and pulled her back into the seat.

"What did I say about trying to escape? Well you just don't want to listen. I guess I have to resort to this," he pulled out a bag full of ropes and pulled over the side of the road.

He ran around the car and opened up my door. First he tied her ankles together and then her hands.

"Why are you doing this?"

"So that you can't escape sweetie. I don't want to have to worry about you throwing yourself out of the car while I am driving. Plus, something tells me you don't like to be restricted like this."

_Who does?_ She thought to herself. After they were driving for a couple of hours, she began to nod off.

"Get up Elena, we are here," Kol shouted as he got out of the car.

"And exactly where is here?" she asked sleepily.

"A little place I used to call home. There is a perfect place to lock you up." A devilish smile appeared on his face as these words came out of his mouth.

"Wh-why do you need to lock me up? You're a vampire and I'm human, it's not like I can go anywhere."

"Because I know that you have vervain in your system and I personally don't want to sit around and be your babysitter for the rest of the time that I have you with me. Which by the way is probably going to be a while. Unless your two boyfriends figure out a way to find us." Elena tried to ignore the comment.

Since the ropes were still on her feet and hands, Kol had to carry her in the large house ahead of them. There wasn't anything but forest for miles around them. There was absolutely no escaping and asking someone for help.

When the walked inside the house, Kol ran at vampire speed to a room which contained a very large cage. _Why does he have a cage? After the vervain has passed out of my system he can just compel me. What is with these vampires and doing extra work that isn't necessary. _He untied the ropes and placed her inside the cage, which contained a bed with a mattress and pillows.

"See I have been planning this revenge for a long time. You might as well make yourself comfortable, you will be here for a very long time."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Stefan return from Elena's house to find Elijah sitting in one of their chairs by the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" Damon snapped at him.

"Before you kick me out, please listen to what I have to say." Elijah stands up.

"Why should we even allow you in our house let alone listen to you?" Stefan's voice was full of anger.

"Because you will need my help if you are to find Elena." Elijah's words didn't quite sink in with them at first.

"What do you mean find her?" Stefan's voice had a slight hint of worry to it.

"Kol took her as revenge against you two and Klaus. I don't know where she is or what he plans to do with her." It was easy to tell just how worried Elijah was.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Damon's voice became serious.

"Can Bonnie do a tracking spell?"

"I don't think she is up for that right now. Her mom was just turned into a vampire." Stefan looked over at Damon.

"Well she has to be or else there is now way to find Elena. Klaus is going out of his mind threatening Kol and desperately trying to call him, but he disconnected his phone."

"How do you even know Kol took her?"

"I found a note he left on Elena's bed when I went there to apologize for my actions today." Elijah handed them the note that read:

_To whom this may concern,_

_ Elena is gone. You will not see her ever again. Don't waste you time trying to find her. Elena is going to be with me for a very long time and there is nothing you can do about it. Besides, why would you want to disrupt my fun?_

_ -Kol_

"We need to find Bonnie, fast!" Damon immediately ran out the door after finishing his sentence. The others followed him.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up to find a plate next to her with a couple pieces of toast on it and a glass of water next to it. Since she was starving, she picked up the toast and quickly ate it. Then she gulped down the glass of water.<p>

"Does captivity make you hungry love?" Kol's taunting voice whispered.

"Why do you even care?" Elena asked.

"Well I figured that since you are going to be with me a while," a devilish smile spread across his face, "then maybe we could try to make an attempt at being friends."

"I will never be friends with you. You're a monster who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings."

"That wasn't an offer Elena. And you had better learn to be nice to me or else you might find yourself in a terrible situation."

"What could possibly be worse then this?" Elena was afraid to hear the answer.

"You don't want to find out." His words haunted Elena for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie please open the door." Stefan was pounding on the front door to Bonnie's house.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you. If it's an apology for what Damon did I'm not interested. That won't change what's happened."

"This isn't about that." Elijah joined the conversation. "Kol has taken Elena and we don't know how to find her."

After hearing this, Bonnie opened up the door. "What? Why?"

"Because he wants revenge and this is the only way he knows how." Elijah wasn't sugarcoating anything.

"Fine I'll do a tracking spell, but I'm not going into a house with a psycho vampire who has kidnapped my best friend. You two can do that."

"Um actually its three" Stefan said awkwardly. Everyone knew who the third person was.

"Of course he's helping. He would do _anything_ for Elena." Bonnie began to speak with an attitude. "Is he here?"

"No. We didn't think that you wanted to see him." Elijah acted like he knew Bonnie personally and they were great friends.

"First I'll need something of Elena's. Maybe her hair brush?"

A smile spread across Stefan's face, "we figured you might say that." He pulled out a hairbrush from his pocket with Elena's brown hair on it.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Elijah asked impatiently. He wanted to find Elena as soon as possible and couldn't stand all of these delays.

"No," Bonnie said sternly, "we are going to do the spell at the old house where the witches were burned."

"Why?" Elijah asked sarcastically, "Don't trust us?"

"No, I actually don't." Bonnie and Elijah seemed to be staring at each other with serious expressions on their faces.

After more glares were exchanged between Elijah and Bonnie, they left for the old witch house.

As soon as they arrived, Bonnie immediately got to work. She placed the candles in a circle and pulled out her grimoire. She began chanting words in a foreign language. Suddenly, the flames on the candles became drastically larger. Soon, the flames went down and Bonnie stopped chanting.

"Well, do you know where she is?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know an exact location, but I saw a large brown house with a porch that wrapped around the entire house. Then I saw Elena inside a cage in the basement. That is all I saw."

Elijah suddenly stepped forward, "I know where she is."

"Where?" a deeper voice suddenly spoke from inside the shadows. He revealed himself to be Damon Salvatore; the last person on Earth Bonnie wanted to see.

"I'm not going to tell…"

Suddenly Damon had Elijah up against the wall shouting at him, "Tell us!"

Since Elijah was a lot stronger he just pushed Damon right off of him. "If Kol sees you two coming up to the house, then he will automatically know what you're doing and he could either kill Elena or take her away. If I go, Kol will just think that I am coming to help him. I can't risk you two knowing the location."

"Why?" Stefan demanded.

"Because you'll feel obligated to help Elena and that will ruin my plan. Also, Klaus cannot know about this. For all he knows, we aren't any closer to finding Kol."

"Why not?" Stefan asked. "He can help us."

"If Klaus finds Elena first, he will rescue her, but he won't bring her back to Mystic Falls. In his mind, Elena is not safe here because any vampire who wants revenge on you two or Klaus will try and kidnap her and possibly kill her or worse, turn her."

"But he'll still want to take her away when she returns." Damon insisted.

"We will protect her until Klaus no longer feels that she needs to be taken away."

"We still want to help." Damon said.

"I'm doing this my way, whether you like it or not," and with that Elijah was gone.

**AN: thanks so much for you comments. Please keep commenting so that I know if I should write another chapter. Thanks so much again (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena was sitting on the empty bed when she heard Kol enter the house. At first there was some screaming and then it was silent. _That monster probably just killed someone,_ Elena thought to herself. Suddenly she could hear him walk down the steps to the basement.

"Hello love," Kol held a plate of food in his hand, "are you hungry?"

"Yes," Elena mumbled, not even bothering to look at him.

He slid the plate in one of the gaps. Then he walked over to his usual chair he used for these _visits_ and sat down. He watched as Elena quickly finished the food. After she was done eating, she just sat there and still wasn't looking at the monster that called himself Kol.

"Elena, how are you?" Kol was desperately trying to make conversation.

"How do you think I'm doing? You kidnap me and hold me hostage inside this stupid cage and then ask me how I'm doing?" Elena snapped.

"I suggest that you think before saying those kind of things to me. I've been told that I have a bad temper," his eyes began to fill with anger as he got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were anxiously sitting by the fireplace when an angry Klaus stormed into their house.<p>

"What has he done with her?" he shouted.

"We know as much as you do," Stefan answered.

"Well why aren't you looking for her?" Klaus snapped.

"We don't really know what Kol is like or what he would do to her," Damon tried to play dumb.

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus began to calm down.

"We haven't seen him. We think he fled town."

"And not save his girl? Doubt full? Klaus said sarcastically.

"Who knows why he left, but all we know is that he is gone and we don't know how to find Elena."

"Well we need to fix that as soon as possible then." Klaus appeared to have an idea.

* * *

><p>"Get dressed Elena, we are going out." Kol threw her a pair of jeans and an of the shoulder white top.<p>

"G-going out?" Together?" Elena began to stutter.

'Well don't look so surprised sweetie. I'm bored and there is no one else to party with so you'll have to do."

"How do you know I'm not just going to run away?"

"Well considering that I can go back to Mystic Falls and kill everyone you care about in less then a day should motivate you to stay." He eyes showed no mercy.

"Fine, but I'm not changing in here." People always told Elena that she was stubborn.

"Ok," Kol opened up the cage, "the bathroom's that way."

After Elena was changed, they drove to the bar. Kol compelled the guard to let her in. The music was so loud that she could barely hear Kol what drink she wanted.

"Water is fine," she wasn't drinking tonight, not with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered abruptly.

They sat at the bar while Kol kept ordering shots. _Great, I'm in a bar with a drunk original vampire. Could this get any worse?_

"Would you like to dance Elena?" it didn't seem to be much of a question the way he said it.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Care to elaborate?" his eyebrows went up the same way Damon's did when he was up to something.

"No."

"Something tells me you are a very good dancer."

"Well you're not finding out tonight."

"Let's not have a couples fight in front of everyone."

"Couple?" she was surprised that people thought they were dating.

"Yes love. The people in here think that we are what do you call it? Oh, and item." His eyebrows went up again.

"You're unbelievable Kol." She turned away from him in her chair.

"Unbelievably amazing?"

"Not even close. Can we leave now?"

"Would you rather go back in that cage?" he whispered in her ear.

"If it means getting away from you then yes I would." She pulled away from him.

"Fine have it your way." He grabbed her by the arm a little too hard and brought her out to the car. They drove back to the house in silence.

When they arrived there was someone waiting for them on the porch.

Elijah.

**AN: thanks again for the comments :) Sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. Please keep commenting! Also i haven't been saying this, but i don't own Vampire Diaries, but i wish. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks for the comments. please keep commenting! It means so means so much to me that you guys like my story! **

**I don't own Vampire diaries, but i wish!**

"Bonnie, open up this door right now!" Klaus was banging on the Bennett's front door.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked rudely.

"We need you to help us find Elena. I'm sure you know Kol took her."

"Even if I could do a tracking spell, which I can't, I'm not going to help you." Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon all had their stories planned out ahead of time in case Klaus came.

"Why not?" Klaus was getting angry.

"Cause I don't like you." Bonnie glared at him. She was the only one who wasn't really scared of him.

"I mean the part where you can't do the tracking spell." Klaus began to glare at her also.

"I would need Jeremy's blood and in case you didn't notice he is in Colorado to get away from you." Suddenly, Bonnie slammed the door right in Klaus' face. Something not many people had the guts to do.

Right before he left, Klaus said something surprisingly calm, "Elena is going to die because of you."

* * *

><p>Kol yanked Elena out of the car and held her in front of him with his arm around her neck.<p>

"Don't hurt her Kol," Elijah pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill her now?"

"Kol…" before Elijah could finish, Kol let go of Elena and snapped his neck.

"Elijah!" Elena screamed.

Kol grabbed Elena and quickly out her down stairs in the cage. He locked it and put the key in his pocket. Then, he was gone.

After hearing some yelling from upstairs, she figured Elijah was awake again. Then there was some banging and more shouting. Fortunately, Kol didn't have a dagger so he couldn't kill Elijah, but maybe Elijah had a dagger to kill Kol, temporarily, with. As they got closer to the basement, Elena could hear bits and pieces of an argument between them.

"…you can't…" Elijah sounded worried.

"Watch me." Kol appeared to be laughing? _What were they even talking about, _Elena wondered.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie won't help her best friend!" Klaus shouted as he stormed into the Salvatore house.<p>

"She can't. She needs Jeremy's blood for the spell and in case you didn't notice, he isn't here." Damon said sarcastically.

"You know, she said something really similar to that." Klaus was thinking out loud.

_Oh no_, Stefan thought, _Klaus is starting to figure it out_.

"Be honest, where is Elijah really?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"We have no idea," Damon replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"There is something going on here, you two are way too calm. Don't you care that the woman you both love is in danger?"

"Of course we care, but there isn't anything we can do. We called Jeremy to come home, but until then, we have to just wait." Now that was a lie. Jeremy was still in Colorado without a care in the world. He had no idea that his sister was just kidnapped by a crazy original, again, and he would never know until it was over.

"Fine, but I'm not going to just sit here and wait like the two of you. I'm going to try Elena. Care to join?"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going back to the Bennett house to see if there is another spell she can do."

"Fine, but we're coming with you." Stefan insisted.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

When they finally arrived at the Bennett house, both Damon and Stefan were feeling extremely nervous. This wasn't part of the plan. They just hoped that Bonnie would be able to distract Klaus. What they didn't know was that Bonnie had a plan of her own.

"Bonnie…" Bonnie opening the door cut off Klaus' sentence.

"Before you say anything, I found a spell that may help you locate Elena." She grabbed her spell book and walked towards the car. "Well are you coming?"

Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie arrived at the witch house within a couple of minutes. Since everything was still set up, Bonnie got straight to work. This time she pulled out a map and some water. She began to chant and the water moved across the map. It landed on a place near the border in North Carolina.

"She's there."

Klaus immediately took the map and ran off, not even bothering to ask any of them for help.

After they were sure he was gone Damon spoke, "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because that isn't where she really is. I did a spell to move the water across the map to lead Klaus in the wrong direction."

"How do you know it's the wrong direction?" Stefan chimed in.

"Elijah told me where he was going. This was part of our plan," she mumbled.

"What do you mean _your plan_? How did you two even talk about this?"

"Elijah knew that Klaus was paranoid about people crossing him, so after he left, I got a phone call from him. He explained everything and told me what to do."

"Bonnie," Damon put his hand on her shoulder, "where is she?"

She pushed his hand off her shoulder, "like I'm going to tell you."

* * *

><p>Elena was forced to sit in the cage and listen to the bickering going on upstairs. Eventually, Elena heard someone being slammed against the floor and hoped it wasn't Elijah. When she saw Elijah come down the steps, she instantly became relieved.<p>

Without saying anything he unlocked the cage with a key he must of gotten off of Kol. Then Elijah was instantly inside the cage and hugging Elena so tightly she could barely breath.

"Elena, I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Elijah, you're suffocating me." she managed to say.

"Oh right sorry," he said releasing her.

Elena's feelings of happiness were washed away when she remembered what he did to her.

"Come to rescue your brothers human blood bad?" she became a little snippy.

"No," he paused, "I've come to rescue the woman that I love."

"Wh-what..." her words were cut off by Elijah kissing her. All of a sudden all of her feelings towards Elijah came out in just four simple words

"I love you too" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the comments. please keep writing them. sorry for the short chapter i wanted to end it where i did. the next one will be longer. Also, i don't own vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this cute?" Kol interrupted.<p>

Elijah instantly pulled away from Elena and stood between her and Kol. "Leave her alone, Kol."

"And why would I do that? Because you love her?" he replied rudely.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. I'm not going down without a fight."

"Ok," Elijah spoke, "I'll fight you, but just remember you asked for it."

All Elena could do was watch as the two brothers before her began to fight. They were slamming each other into practically everything in the room. At one point, they were upstairs and Elena was forced to sit and wait. Eventually, they both came tumbling down the stairs. Suddenly, Kol had Elijah pinned up against a wall gripping his neck.

"Elijah!" Elena screamed.

* * *

><p>"I am going to kill Bonnie when we find Elena!" Damon yelled furiously.<p>

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell us!" Stefan agreed.

They waited anxiously around the house for any news. There was nothing. Klaus was out searching for Elena in the wrong place and Elijah was somewhere rescuing her while they were doing nothing.

"There has to be another way to find her." Damon said.

"There isn't. We just need to trust that Elijah will find her and bring her back safely."

"That's the problem. You know how he feels about her. What if he doesn't bring her back?"

"We can't think like that." Stefan tried to comfort his brother, but he secretly shared the same fears.

"What's going to happen when Klaus comes back?"

"Let's just say it'll be interesting."

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"No. He is just like Klaus. He wants to make us pay and killing her right away would be too easy."

"Hopefully Elijah will save her and bring her back."

* * *

><p>Kol was about to snap Elijah's neck, again, when Elijah pushed him away. The endless fight started up again. Both of them being thrown across the room. Then the verbal part of the fight started.<p>

"Loving a mortal, you're becoming weak." Kol said.

"At least I have someone who actually cares about me. Who do you have? You can say that you kidnapped her for revenge all you want, but you were really just lonely."

Elijah ran at Kol and managed to knock him unconscious. Then he grabbed Elena and ran to his car. They began to drive back to the little town of Mystic Falls.

"Thank you." Elena broke the silence.

"I really do love you Elena."

"I love you too, but now comes the hard part…"

Elijah looked at her confused.

"Telling the Salvatores."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for the comments. Sorry its been a little bit since i last uploaded. I promise to upload faster next time. Comments motivate me so please keep writing them. Also, i don't own vampire diaries.**

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked Elena.

"Not really." she answered. He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the front door.

The door swung open and both Damon and Stefan appeared. They were about to hug her when they aw her holding hands with Elijah.

"What's going on?" Stefan wondered.

"We'll explain it all inside." Elijah said stepping in the house.

"We're waiting," Damon was getting impatient.

"Here it goes," Elena started, "I love Elijah."

"This can't be happening," Stefan was in denial, "Wait Elena, are you on vervain?"

"No, but he didn't…"

"Of course he did. He probably compelled you to say that."

"I can assure you that I didn't compel Elena, these are her true feelings." Elijah joined the conversation.

"I can prove it," Elena stated, "compel me to express my true feelings."

"Fine," Damon walked over to her and compelled her, "How do you really feel about Elijah?"

"I love him," she replied.

She could see anger in Damon's eyes as he ran over to Elijah and pinned him against the wall. Elijah, being much stronger then Damon, easily pulled him off. While Elijah was distracted fighting Damon, Alaric suddenly came into the room holding a familiar looking dagger.

"No!" Elena screamed as the dagger was plunged into Elijah's heart.

* * *

><p>Klaus finally returned to Mystic Falls after a very unsuccessful trip. He went straight to his house where he found Kol.<p>

"Kol, where's Elena?"

"Why don't you ask our brother Elijah."

"He took her?"

"No, he rescued her."

"But the Salvatores said that he was…" Klaus suddenly realized he was tricked and immediately went to their house.

When he arrived, he didn't bother to knock, but went straight inside to find Elena being help up against the wall by Stefan. She was screaming at him and desperately trying to break free. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, he saw Elijah on the ground with a dagger through his heart. Rage instantly surfaced inside him and he ripped Stefan off of Elena. While he was fighting with the Salvatores, Elena bent down to Elijah and pulled out the dagger.

"Why did you dagger my brother?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Oh you don't know do you?" Damon knew Klaus hated not knowing what was going on.

"Know what?"

"That Elena and Elijah are in love." These words hit Klaus like a ton of bricks. After everything he had done to try and get Elena with a human his own brother had decided to fall in love with her. However, Klaus knew that Elijah had been extremely unhappy for many years. If Elena made him happy, then Klaus would have to learn to accept that.

"When my brother wakes up, we'll leave and you'll never see us again. Elena is going to come with us."

"You can't take her away from us." Stefan protested.

"I believe that the choice is up to Elena. So what do you say love, will you come with us?"

Elena only had to think for a couple of seconds before she knew the answer. "Yes."

They waited in the house for Elijah to wake up. Damon and Stefan were desperately trying to convince Elena to stay, but her mind was already made up. They knew that they couldn't change it. After a couple of minutes, Elijah was awake. He desperately wanted revenge on them for daggering him, but with the efforts of both Elena and Klaus he managed to calm down. It was then that they finally told him about their plans.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Elena?"

"I love you Elijah and I want to be with you and only you." She looked over at Damon and Stefan. She could see the hurt in their eyes, but she didn't care. They had killed the man she loved and she was tired of them making decisions for her.

They left the boarding house and went to Elena's so she could pack her things. She packed quickly and said goodbye to Alaric. He apologized for killing Elijah. He explained that he thought that Elena was being compelled. He told Elena to have a good time and to call as often as possible.

They arrived at Klaus' mansion within a couple of minutes. That's where she ran into the person she really didn't want to see, Kol.

"Hey Elena." The way he said her name annoyed her.

"What do you want Kol?" she asked rudely.

"Just wanted to know how you're doing? Did you enjoy our time together?"

"If we're being completely honest, no I didn't. You're a terrible person Kol and I'm just happy to get away from you."

"Elena, are you ready?" Elijah called from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

When she reached the car, she found Klaus sitting behind the wheel.

"What is he doing here?" She asked Elijah.

"I'm coming with you." Klaus interrupted.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored. Is that ok with you?"

"Whatever."

After the car was packed up, they began their journey. Elena watched as Mystic Falls disappeared through the window.


	7. Author's note

**Thank you so much for your comments. It means so much to me that you guys liked my writing. As you may have guessed the story is over. My original plan was to end it here so I'm just following through with it. Sorry I didn't finish it earlier. Please read my other stories that will follow this one! Thanks again for my comments they mean so much to me!**


End file.
